For a conventional system, an update and an upgrade of network function (NF) software are controlled and managed by a network function management, operation, and maintenance system (such as an element manager (EM)). For a network functions virtualization (NFV) system, two management, operation, and maintenance systems need to be connected for network service operation, maintenance, and management. One is a conventional service layer management system, such as an operation support system (OSS), a business support system (BSS), or an element manager (EM). The other is a virtual resource management and orchestration system, such as a management and orchestration (MANO) system in the NFV system.
A current NFV standard does not define an operation used to update or upgrade virtualization network function (VNF) software. In addition, a conventional method used to update or upgrade network function software is applicable only to a system including a single management, operation, and maintenance system, and cannot be directly used to update or upgrade VNF software in an NFV system. Therefore, how to update and modify VNF software in an NFV system is a problem that urgently needs to be resolved in the art.